


When the Lights Go Out

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: When the Lights Go Out [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: A power outage and some romance.





	When the Lights Go Out

Geno is halfway through loading the dryer when suddenly he can’t see his own hands in front of his face.

There’s a brief moment of panic because  _ oh shit he’s gone blind? _ But then Sid’s voice filters through the door to the basement and the haze of panic surrounding him.

“G? Did you blow a fuse again?”

And  _ no _ he did not blow a fuse again, the dryer isn’t even on yet. But. He may have left too many devices plugged into the living room socket again. 

He dumps the damp clothes into what feels like the open door of the dryer and digs out his phone, turning the flashlight on so he can see the basement (and get the tiniest bit of relief that he is, in fact, not blind).

“I’m check!” He calls back up. 

The basement is something they’ve been meaning to clean for  _ months _ . It’s technically furnished but they’ve both been so busy with the playoffs that neither of them have had a chance to get down here and put their shit away. It’s the chaos of two people moving in together and tossing the doubles of everything they have in a place where they won’t trip over it at every occasion.

Geno is tripping over it now.

He swears colourfully when he walks into a weight set, stubbing toes  _ and _ his shin and nearly falling flat on his face. He manages to keep his grip on the phone through sheer will and makes it to the fuse box with the rest of his toes intact. 

And...he has no idea what he’s looking at. 

“You need any help?” Sid calls down again, this time opening the door to the basement. And all Geno can envision is Sid tripping over his feet or worse  _ the cat _ and breaking his neck trying to come and rescue Geno from the fuse box. 

“Stay up there!” He calls back quickly. Moving in with the man has only confirmed what Geno has known for years- Sid is all grace on the ice. Once he’s off it though…

“Geno?” Now Sid sounds cautious. Geno swears again and stares determinedly back at the fuses like they’ll reveal the source of their problem to him. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Nothing wrong with fuses.” He decides and slams the box shut. In his hurry to get back to the stairs he hits his head on a low hanging vent and bounces his knee off a box of books. Sid sounds like he’s about thirty seconds away from coming down to join him so he hustles, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a manic grin. “See, everything fine.” 

Sid’s eyebrows have amazingly reached his hairline- Geno is  _ not  _ jealous of his lack of receding or thinning hair line, he is  _ not _ \- as Geno bounds up the steps to him. 

It’s brighter in the kitchen as the sun sits heavy in the sky on the other side of their wide picture windows, but a quick check tells him that every electronic in the house is dead, unless already charged. 

Not long after they start getting texts from teammates and friends.

_ do u guys have power?  _ \- Ollie is the first one to message them.

_ whole cities down _ \- kris confirms when Geno texts him back. 

Sids on his own phone, an alert from the hydro company up that the transformers are down but will be fixed as soon as possible. They’re looking at, at least 12 hours without power though. 

Because Sid is a paranoid genius they have a gas stove, instead of electric and Geno leaves him to put together dinner as he goes in search of all of the candles he can find. 

It’s a lot. Apparently Taylor had gone through a phase where candles were all she bought Sid, so by the time Geno comes back with his arms full of what looks like the entire Yankee Candle store, dinner is on the stove and smells delicious. 

They check in with the guys and their families, making sure everyone is alright during the power outage, and everyone seems good, which is a relief considering the networks start to slow around eight, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of calls and texts going in and out in the city. 

All the candles- despite the overwhelming mix of smells- are actually pretty romantic, and Geno’s always been a sucker for that. 

After dinner he puts Jeffrey out to play in the yard and lays down a blanket on their living room rug, the softest one he can find. He relocates the candles to the coffee table, and bookshelves, giving it a quiet, warm atmosphere and then goes in search of Sid.  

He finds him standing out on the front steps, hands crossed over his chest as he stares down their driveway. His brow is furrowed as Geno comes up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and takes his weight as he leans back. He presses a kiss to Sids cheek, then his neck, enjoying the feeling of having him in his arms.

“Worried?”

“A little.” Sid admits. He turns his head, expression clearing as he meets Geno for a soft, warm kiss. 

“Should be more worried I’m burn house down.” He teases, pulling back. 

“Oh no,” Sid laughs, relaxing as Geno tugs him back into the house, shutting the door firmly behind them. “G, what did you do?”

He leads him into the living room, watches as Sid’s cheeks pink as he takes it all in, how his eyes light up- he can deny it all he wants, but Sid is as into romance as Geno is. His gaze falls on the soft blanket, his lips quirk up.

“Got something planned?” 

“Might,” Geno grins back, closes what little distance there is between them and ducks down for another long, lingering kiss. “Unless you want worry instead?”

Sid lets out this ridiculous, hot little growl and wraps one large hand around the back of his neck to tug him back into another kiss- hotter, wetter, longer. 

Geno will take that as an enthusiastic  _ no _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> So...this nearly became a apocalypse AU? Like they wake up the next morning and the powers still out and then they have to go find the rest of the guys and yeah...so I may make a part two at some point with this if there's any interest!  
> Otherwise enjoy this fluff!


End file.
